


A Feast of Need

by HotMolasses



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, But no pain because of magic, Cannibalism, Cock Vore, Gore, He is healed at the end, M/M, This is very gory, Vore, Wendigo Hannibal, Wendigo Sex, Who literally eats parts of Will, Will likes it, also blowjobs, nobody important dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotMolasses/pseuds/HotMolasses
Summary: Hannibal and Will have been locked up in the BSHCI for three months, during which time they have not seen each other.  Then Will does the police a favor, and as his reward, Alana begrudgingly agrees to let them have a conjugal visit.  Except Will knows that there will be much more on the menu besides sex...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is vore. Pieces of Will get eaten. HOWEVER, it's consensual, he likes it, and feels no pain because of Wendigo magic. He's also fully healed at the end and his life is never in danger. 
> 
> If you would like to read this story but aren't sure for whatever reason, please feel free to [send me an ask](http://hotmolasses.tumblr.com/ask) . I'll answer anything you might want to know, including spoilers, so that everyone who wants to can enjoy this fic!

             They wanted Hannibal Lecter’s mind.

              She told them flat out no.

              After what she knew he was capable of, Alana Verger knew better than anyone that you did not let Hannibal out to play; not for a second, not with every safety you could imagine in place.

              They wanted Hannibal Lecter’s mind, and they were not going to go away.

              Some dangerous serial killer was hunting little boys and leaving their bodies, limbs removed, on the doorsteps of their parents to find.  There had been six so far, and the police were desperate.  She didn’t care; she could ignore the police.  Then the chief called.  She politely gave him the run-around.

              Then the governor called and threatened to revoke state funding.

              So she suggested Will Graham.

              “He is as intimately knowledgeable of serial killers as Dr. Lecter; and more from the law-enforcement side, which is what you’re after.” she explained.  “He’s personally caught a high number of serial killers himself, and has the ability to understand them like no one else.”

              “And why is that, Mrs. Verger?”

              She sighed.

              “Because he is one himself.”

              She pinched the bridge of her nose to hide her frustration as she spoke with the governor over the phone. 

              Alana was no fool.  She did not, for one second, believe that Will was any safer to be around than Hannibal was.  Not after the way she’d found them.  No; that sight only cemented in her mind just how firmly they belonged together.  There was no denying that they were partners, in every sense of the word, after that.

              But she _did_ believe he would be more willing to help, especially once he learned there were children involved.  Hannibal would take the situation only as a game, to get the maximum benefit to himself.  Will, she _hoped_ , would actually care whether the serial killer got caught.

              And so she had signed the papers, and sent the police investigator down to speak with him. 

              He came back empty-handed, but for a message written on a wrinkled piece of notepaper, in Will’s handwriting.

              “I want to see Hannibal.”

              She took the note and crumpled it into a tiny ball, throwing it into the wastebasket in a rage.

 

              Will had been infuriatingly helpful to the police investigator.  He immediately established a report with him, making cop jokes, talking about his days back when he was on the beat; then adding in stories from when he investigated for the FBI.  Alana listened to every word with a grimace, knowing how easy it was to fall for the innocent charm Will put forward—knowing how evil the man who lurked beneath was.

              Nine.  Parts of nine different victims was what they found in the wine cellar of the cottage Will and Hannibal had been living in. _Parts_ of them.  Which was what she’d come to expect from Hannibal.  But it broke her heart when she’d learned that there was _no_ other food in the house, other than ingredients.  Will had been eating Hannibal’s meals, knowing full well what they were.

              Worse, when they had stormed the house to arrest them, she had found them asleep.  Together.  In the same bed, curled in each other’s arms, naked as they day they were born.  Will had awakened first, lifting his head to peer at her from over Hannibal’s bare shoulder.  He’d locked eyes with her and then slowly, deliberately, slinked his arm around Hannibal’s waist to pull him closer, while he moved his lips up to Hannibal’s ear.

              “They’ve found us, love.”

              Alana squeezed her eyes shut and violently shook her head to erase the memory.  She had thought Will was different.  She had thought…

              “I think I can be helpful.” Will said, his voice picked up by the microphones in the interview room, where he was chained to the chair, his hands chained to the table.  “Are these files copies?  Can you leave them with me?  I’ll need to study them for a while.”

              She knew that was bullshit.  Will already knew everything there was to know from the photographs.  Had probably put himself directly in the serial killer’s shoes; understood his motivations, where he hunted, why he hunted, how to catch him as he sought his next victim. 

              He was stringing the police along in a game to get what he wanted from her.  She had hoped he was better than that.

              When the police left and it was time to have him moved back to his cell, she made absolutely certain that he was in his full restraints, mask included, before storming directly up to his face.

              “What game are you playing, Will?”

              He sighed heavily, as if she were a petulant child.

              “No game, Alana.  I want to see Hannibal, in person.  Just a visit.  I’m not asking for something difficult.  We are in the same facility; all I want is for us to be in the same room.”

              “Why in _hell_ would you want to see him?”

              He shrugged, or made the motion of a shrug as much as his straightjacket would allow.

              “Same reason you’d want to see Margot, if you’d been apart for a long time.”

              “Three months is not a long time!”

              “It is when you’re in love.”

              She narrowed her eyes at him.

              “What you and Hannibal have, or don’t have, is nothing akin to _love_ , Will.  I’m beginning to think you have absolutely no idea what love even is.”

              His eyes snapped to hers and bore directly into them, making her shiver.  Gone was the façade of the shy professor she had once grown to care about.

              “There are many forms of love, Alana.” he replied.  “Despite what you think you know; how we feel about each other is…most easily described with that word.  Though it isn’t fully accurate, you are correct.”

              She didn’t have time to play his games.

              “He’ll kill you, Will.  Or do you want to kill him?”

              “Probably.” he said, not indicating to which of her sentences he agreed.  Most likely both.

              She sighed heavily and let a tiny bit of the hardness melt from her face.

              “Despite everything, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

              “It’s a little late for that.” he snipped, and the hardness returned to her features, locking away whatever concern she might have had.

              “Fine.  The moment they catch their killer, you’ll get your visit.”

              Will’s smile was eerie and twisted, and she tried not to look at it as she marched out of the room.

 


	2. Chapter 2

              Will was wheeled into the attorney’s room fully bound, arms wrapped in a straightjacket, legs held tight by buckled straps, mask secured firmly around his face.  The moment he saw Hannibal their eyes met over the plastic that muzzled them, Hannibal in the same bound state that he was in, standing on a wheeled cart of his own.

              “Now I know Dr. Verger has already warned you, but she told me to say it again.” the orderly said, stepping in front of Will with the deadpan expression of a man who knew he was wasting his breath.  “Part of your deal was that you would be freed; but don’t free _him_.” he said, turning to face Hannibal, though not quite meeting his eyes.

              Hannibal smiled brightly at the orderly, wide enough so that the expression could be clearly seen despite his mask.

              He turned his gaze away quickly, and it sent a thrill through Will’s spine that they were _that_ afraid of him.

              They should be.

              The orderly then stepped behind Will, and he heard the buckles of his straightjacket coming undone.  Then he felt his arms loosen.  The moment he shook them free he heard the door slam behind him, and they were alone.

              Will wanted nothing more than to keep Hannibal’s gaze, but he needed his eyes to continue freeing himself.  Once he was able to shrug the straightjacket loose, it fell to hang in front of him, the crotch-straps still fastened.  He bent down to undo the belts around his thighs, then around his feet, losing his balance and needing to throw out a hand against the floor in the process.

              Once his legs were free he was able to slip the rest of the straightjacket off, not bothering to properly unfasten it.  He fumbled with the mask, trying to blindly unbuckle the straps that were behind his head, keeping his eyes focused on the floor while he concentrated.

              Then finally, he was free.  He stepped forward and set the mask calmly on the table, the only piece of furniture in the room.  Then he let his eyes rise, tracing them up Hannibal’s form, taking in the sight of him for the first time in three months.

              It could have been three years.

              This time, when their eyes met, Will had no reason to look away.

              He sauntered around the table, dragging his fingertips over the surface of it, watching as Hannibal’s eyes darted down to the motion, then back to his face.  When he reached the edge and moved to step closer, Hannibal spoke.

              “Stay where you are.”   

              Will obeyed immediately, his cheeks flushing from hearing Hannibal’s voice, even as it was muffled by his mask.

              “I want to fully take you in, before we get too close.”

              Will could hear the emotion in his voice, though he would undoubtedly sound perfectly calm to those listening.  Will wasn’t under any illusions that they had privacy.

              Will stood motionless while Hannibal drank him in with his eyes, the desire and need that burned in them making Will’s blood course hotter.  He dragged his vision up Will’s legs, pausing at his thighs, and Will didn’t need to see his face to know he was licking his lips with hunger.

              Then Hannibal drank in the rest of him, trailing his gaze up Will’s stomach, over his chest, along his throat.  When their eyes met again, Will had had enough of standing afar.  He took the final three steps and lifted a hand to Hannibal’s face, stroking his fingertips against his forehead.

              “You are a dangerous beast, Hannibal Lecter.” he whispered.  “Can you keep your mouth under control for our mutual benefit?”

              Hannibal’s eyes burned into his.

              “I shall make my best attempt.”

              The flicker of Will’s smile was quick, but deeply genuine.

              He reached up both hands, his fingers sliding through Hannibal’s hair as they searched for the buckle.  When he found it he pulled it open slowly, their eyes never leaving each other’s gaze. 

              Will pulled the mask away, sliding it down from between their faces.  The moment the plastic no longer separated them their calm demeanor ceased.  Will crushed his lips to Hannibal’s, both hungry, kissing with fervor and need.  It was violent and savage, Hannibal’s teeth emerging from sheer instinct, razor-sharp to nick Will’s lips.  He didn’t pull away but leaned into it despite the pain, shaking with the need to be close to his lover.

              Hannibal gave a warning growl that he was about to bite, and Will jerked away, panting, mouth and chin smeared with his own blood.  Their bodies were still pressed close so that Will could feel Hannibal’s erection pushing against his jumpsuit. 

              Eyes not leaving Hannibal’s face, Will slid his palm down his body, along his side and across his stomach.  When he found the warm ridge he was looking for he pressed hard against it, a desperate gasp the only sound that came from Hannibal’s lips.  Will leaned his face forward to suck kisses along Hannibal’s neck, rubbing his length with his hand.

              “You are going to devour me.” he whispered into his ear.  “So let me have my taste first.”

              Hannibal snarled and snapped his teeth towards Will’s neck, but Will was too quick and pulled away.

              “I want this, Hannibal.  On the slim chance I don’t survive, let me give you this last gift.  If we’re interrupted, I’ll stand immediately so you can feast.  I won’t let you starve.” he whispered, keeping his voice soft so it wasn’t heard.  He saw Hannibal’s eyes burn into him with both pain and desire of every kind.

              Then Will slowly sank to his knees, letting his body slide along Hannibal’s as he did so, every part of him stroking along his cock until it was his face, his mouth open and nipping at the bulge in Hannibal’s jumpsuit.

              Hannibal wasn’t able to keep his breaths calm any longer; his chest panting as air rushed from his nose.  Will flattened his tongue against the base and languidly dragged it up, letting his drool soak through the polyester fabric, making the outline of Hannibal’s cock all the more prominent.

              There was no slot for Will to slip Hannibal out; just one more of Alana’s attempts to shame him, forcing him to get fully undressed every time he needed to relieve himself.  But that hardly mattered to either of them as Will’s tongue teased its way around the edge of Hannibal’s cock, while Hannibal tipped his head back and closed his eyes with soft groans.

              Will dragged his tongue once more along Hannibal’s length, soaking the fabric so much now that it was dripping, then closed his mouth as much as he could over the tip and gave a soft suck.

              When he pulled away Hannibal’s jumpsuit was so wet a string of drool followed Will’s lips as they departed.

              “Wet fabric is easier to tear.” he whispered, his hot breath flowing over Hannibal’s now straining erection.  Will reached down and picked up Hannibal’s discarded mask, reaching for the metal buckle in the back of it.  He pulled out the brass tongue and brought his hands up to the fabric of Hannibal’s jumpsuit beside the bulge, pulling the cloth taught.

              “Hold still.”

              Hannibal didn’t even stiffen.  His utter fearlessness made Will’s own erection strain, as he was reminded of just what Hannibal was with that simplest lack of gesture.

              He pressed the brass tongue to the wet fabric and pushed until it started to tear.  Once he had a hole he dropped his primitive tool and inserted his finger into it, pulling the fabric roughly, ripping it apart with a jerk of his fingers.

              He reached in and wrapped his fingers around Hannibal’s cock, sliding the foreskin back to reveal the swollen head.  He then opened his mouth wide and moved Hannibal’s cock into it, sliding the tip up and down over his tongue without closing his lips.  Drool gathered and spilled over, sliding down Hannibal’s length, which Will chased with his tongue, lapping his way down and licking up again, then pressing it flat against Hannibal’s tip.  Throughout all of it Hannibal managed to not utter a single moan—but his breaths were coming faster and his head was tipped back.  Will grinned, and sealed his lips.

              The cry from Hannibal was short and soft, strangled before it could complete, and Will’s heart raced from it.  He took incredible pleasure in making Hannibal lose his control.  He sealed his lips and rolled them down Hannibal’s length, pressing his tongue to the tip as he went until it was too deep and he let it hit the back of his throat.  When he pulled back he sucked hard, then began to bob his head, sucking Hannibal roughly in and out.

              Hannibal attempted to give a little jerk of his hips, but was prevented by his restraints.  Will pulled off, looked up, and gave him a grin.  Hannibal met his gaze with searing eyes, his nostrils flared wide as they struggled to give him enough breath, his lips parting despite his best efforts.

              Will went back to his task, pumping Hannibal with his lips and tongue, hollowing his cheeks on the up-strokes, pressing hard with his tongue as he sank back down.  He felt Hannibal swell between his lips and knew it wasn’t long now.  He kept up the rhythm that he knew unraveled him, until Hannibal’s head jerked back and a choked sigh escaped him.  He trembled, his release spurting into Will’s mouth, hot and salty and thick.  He drank it eagerly, closing his eyes to savor it, having missed being able to pleasure his lover for so long.

              Will continue to suck until he heard a soft grunt from Hannibal, and then slowly he let his softening cock slip from his mouth.  He gently tucked it back into the torn hole, then reached down to unclasp the straps around Hannibal’s shins, then thighs, then hips.  With his legs freed Hannibal moved his feet apart for balance, but otherwise did not move.

              Then Will rose to his feet, where he leveled his eyes to Hannibal’s and ran his tongue once over his own lips before giving them a smack.

              Hannibal’s eyes burned into him.

              “Once you free me, I am going to devour you.” he breathed, his words more growl than voice.

              Will stepped forward until their chests were pressed together.

              “That’s the idea.”

              He lifted his arms around his lover and began to unbuckle the straightjacket.  The moment it was loose Hannibal lunged forward, pushing Will back until his ass hit the table that was bolted to the floor.  He crushed his lips to him and wrapped his arms around him fiercely, his tongue pushing roughly into Will’s mouth.  Will moaned into him, his voice swallowed into Hannibal, his body pressed hard until he bent, his back pressed to the table.

              Hannibal’s mouth moved over Will’s jaw and down his throat in kisses that sucked hungrily, his sharp teeth grazing over the skin, making Will’s flesh prick into goosebumps.  His fingers slipped under Will’s back and pulled at the zipper, and Will arched to help him get it off.  As Hannibal pulled the jumper off of Will’s body, he slid his tongue down his skin, lapping at every part of him. 

              When he reached Will’s crotch he stopped, pulling his cock into his mouth without warning, causing Will to give a short cry.  He cried to stand up and was firmly pressed back down with two hands on his stomach, and he remained, arched over the table, jumper pooled around his ankles.  Hannibal sucked him in hard and deep, then pulled off with tight pressure from his lips, making blood rush to Will’s cock to fill it.  He wondered if he would do it then; if the swollen blood filling his flesh would be what made Hannibal finally lose his control.

              Instead Hannibal sucked his way down again, massaging Will’s cock with his tongue as he went, pressing him firmly to the roof of his mouth, squeezing him tightly.  He felt himself push against the back of Hannibal’s throat and then slide _into_ it, a sensation that made him cry out so that his voice echoed off the walls.  He threw an arm over his mouth then, not wanting this to be interrupted.  He was unable to stop the little whimpers that came from him with each pull up Hannibal gave, and his voice nearly screamed with each suck down.

              He moved faster, holding Will’s hips down with his fingers splayed wide, his mouth devouring Will without the use of a single tooth.  Pleasure rushed up from his balls and they tightened, and Will curled up, hunching over to fist his fingers in Hannibal’s hair as he came. 

              He felt Hannibal suck even harder then, drawing his cum out of him, groaning and shivering with need.  He was starving, and this was his first taste of something human in three months.  There would be no controlling him after this.  If it was possible, Will’s heart raced faster.

              Hannibal rose to his full height unnaturally smoothly.  His gaze bared down upon Will and he slid a single finger under his chin to tilt his face up to him.  His eyes were already different; a glimmer of the white glow that Will knew was there began to shine in the depths of them.  His jaw was set tight and he parted his lips, showing Will that his teeth were fully extended now; rows of sharp, pointed razors meant for slicing flesh.

              Will gazed up at him with a racing heart; hope and fear and desire all rushing through him at once.  Hope because their plan was working; soon they would be free.  Fear because, well.  And desire for the same reason.

              “The taste of you was enough to restore a small amount of my power.” Hannibal said, his voice deeper than it had been.  “You may choose what you want me to use it for.”

              Hannibal slid his palm up to press against Will’s cheek and Will leaned into it, closing his eyes as he felt the monster that he loved stroke his face so tenderly.  He thought about the many different abilities he knew Hannibal had.  They had explored them all together, during their years of freedom before the unfortunate incident where they’d gotten caught.

              He knew which one he wanted.  Which one they _needed_.

              He opened his eyes and stared into the depths of Hannibal’s gaze.

              “Make it feel good.” he whispered.  “Make me enjoy it.”

              Hannibal’s lips curled up into a terrifying smile that showed all his teeth.  He brought the thumb of his free hand up to one and pricked it, so that his blood pooled on the bad of it, black and glistening in the fluorescent lights.

              He lowered it to Will’s lips and Will parted them, allowing Hannibal’s thumb to slide into his mouth and across his tongue.  He sealed his lips around it and sucked, massaging his tongue over it until he got every drop of blood he could, and swallowed.

              Will felt the warm glow of Hannibal’s magic as it slipped down his throat.  It then radiated through his body, seeping into his stomach, through his organs, and out into his skin.  A warm haze enveloped him, and suddenly this prison room was the most heavenly place he’d ever been.  The table was the most comfortable place he’d ever sat upon.  Hannibal’s hand on his cheek was the warmest caress he’d ever felt.

              When Hannibal leaned forward and opened his mouth, bearing all of his teeth, Will moaned softly and tipped his head to the side, offering his neck.

              “No, my love.  No major arteries.  I could not exist one day were you to die.”

              Will only nodded dreamily.  He felt Hannibal’s tongue press against his shoulder and shivered from how good it felt.  Then he felt his teeth press against his skin and prick him, and a shock of pleasure jolted through his body.  When Hannibal closed his teeth Will could hear his skin being sliced, and he could _feel_ it; but instead of pain he felt pleasure; a warm, shivering tingle that heated his blood and made him groan softly.

              He felt the blood drip down his back and chest as Hannibal closed his mouth and pulled back to swallow.  For a moment Will felt cold, but then Hannibal’s tongue was back, lapping at the blood of the chunk missing from Will.  Will moaned and felt his spine turn to jelly from how good it felt.

              “More.” he whispered softly, and Hannibal hummed.  He moved his mouth a few inches to the side and then bit again, closing his mouth slowly, letting Will savor the feeling of his flesh being sliced away by pointed teeth.  When Hannibal pulled back to swallow Will whimpered.

              “I’m here.” Hannibal whispered, moving his teeth down to bite a chunk from Will’s chest, just below his clavicle.

              With each bite, Will’s body became more and more like melted butter, until he was no longer able to hold himself up.  He fell back against the table, dizzy, and was surprised when his head didn’t bang against it.  He felt Hannibal’s hand there, protecting him, even as he closed his mouth over the flesh of his chest to take another bite.

              The blood ran down in rivers along Will’s sides and pooled on his chest.  Desire sprang through Will deeper than he’d ever felt in his life, making his cock swell as though it had not just been satisfied.  Hannibal moved his mouth to hover over Will’s nipple, letting a tooth gently prick the tip of it.  Will arched his back and cried from pleasure, waves of it springing through him as he shivered.

              “Shall I bite you here, my love?” Hannibal whispered, his voice flirty and deep, much of his strength already returning to him.

              “Yes!”

              He felt Hannibal’s smile press against his skin as he closed his teeth gently around the nub, which was hard and protruding from Will’s arousal.  He felt the pricks as Hannibal sliced into him, then felt the strangeness as it was removed from his body, leaving his underlying nerves exposed to the air, screaming with pleasure.

              It was too much and Will came, his release spurting over his stomach as his blood poured down his chest.  Hannibal rose and smacked his lips, grinning as he looked down at his besotted lover.

              “Where shall I eat you next, my darling?”

              Will couldn’t speak at first because of how hard he was panting.  His eyes swam, unable to focus.  He lifted his arms and reached for his lover, and Hannibal leaned down and pulled him close.

              “My legs.  My ass.  You haven’t touched even half of me yet.  Eat me _all_ , Hannibal.”

              Hannibal pressed a deep, affectionate kiss to Will’s lips, smearing them with Will’s blood.  He pulled back and then slid down Will’s body to where his legs dangled off the table.  He lifted his ankles, resting his feet on the edge of the table, spreading his legs wide.  Still careful to avoid any major arteries, Hannibal moved his teeth to the underside of Will’s thigh, where there was plenty of meat.  He bit and Will shivered, his body trembling from overstimulation.  He felt the blood pour down his thigh to pool against his ass, and Hannibal followed the trail, lapping it up as he moved the soft flesh of his cheek. 

              He sank in his teeth and warm tingles spread through all of Will’s body.  Everything glowed, and his cock swelled again with need.  He knew then what he wanted, and no speech about him not dying was going to keep him from getting it.  He moved a hand down to his cock and began to stroke it, groaning as an entirely different kind of pleasure was added to all the sensations he felt.  Hannibal bit his way up Will’s thigh towards his hand, and Will offered his member to him, tilting it towards his mouth.

              Hannibal’s eyes darted up to Will’s face.

              “You have more power now.” Will said.  “You’ve taken plenty.  You can stop me from bleeding too much.”

              “I can.”

              Will lowered his eyes and stroked himself again, squeezing his cock to demonstrate just how swollen and full of blood it was.  Hannibal snarled and lunged with his mouth, nicking Will’s fingers in the process before he was able to pull them away.

              He sucked Will’s cock into his mouth and Will’s head fell against the table.  He spread his legs and arched his back, lifting his hips into the heat of Hannibal.  His teeth nicked him as his tongue lapped around him, putting pressure on the head, sucking him deep into his mouth.  Will began to lift his hips and fuck Hannibal’s mouth, chasing the pleasure that raged through his body and now rushed all to one place. 

              Hannibal grazed his teeth over his flesh, slicing the skin but not closing.  Every cut burned with pleasure.  Will screamed and came a third time, his release pouring into Hannibal’s mouth as blood ran down his cock.

              “Please!  Take it!” he cried, and Hannibal did, closing his mouth around Will’s soft flesh, slicing it clean from him.  The sensation was strange and perfect, Will’s orgasm continued as his body was wracked with waves of pleasure and nowhere for it to release from.  He gazed up and saw Hannibal swallow and smack his lips, blood dripping from both corners of his mouth, which curled up into a smile as he looked down at his ravaged lover.

              “Beautiful.” he said, and in his voice Will could hear how deeply he meant it.  Then the world started to fade a little and grow black.  He felt Hannibal rush beside him, and felt a thumb press into his mouth. 

              “Drink.  Now.”

              Will obeyed, his mind too hazy to do anything but listen.  He felt Hannibal’s blood pour into him and slide down his throat, rushing to his wounds to stop their bleeding.  They wouldn’t heal, not yet; Hannibal couldn’t give all that he’d taken from Will back to him, or they would be back where they started.

              But it was enough.  The colors came back to Will’s vision and he smiled up at his lover.

              “I’m fine.” he said, still dazed from how good it felt; how pleasure sang through him whenever he moved any part of him that Hannibal had eaten.  Hannibal pulled him tightly into his arms, and Will groaned as his wounds were moved, making everything sing.  He felt Hannibal press his face to Will’s neck and plant kisses there, gentle ones, soft ones.  He moved his lips up to Will’s ear, and Will could feel that his teeth had retracted.  He had eaten enough; at least for now.

              “I will still need a few hours to regain my full strength.” he whispered.  “I will see you bandaged until then.”

              Will grunted.

              “No.  I’ll stay in your arms until then.”

              He felt a hand stroke softly against his cheek.

              “You will be in my arms for eternity after this.” he said.  “But I will not lose you now.  Scream for me, Will.  Scream so they come running; so they bandage you and make you last until I have power enough to free us.”

              Still dazed from Hannibal’s magic, Will saw no reason to argue, and so he did just that.  He tilted his voice to the ceiling and let out all the frustration he’d felt over the past three months, screaming into the room, into the walls, loud enough to be heard in the hall.

              They came running, but Will didn’t want to be awake when they pulled him from Hannibal’s arms, so he whispered for Hannibal to make him sleep, and he did.


	3. Chapter 3

              Alana gaped as she stood in the attorney’s room and took in all the carnage.  The moment she’d heard Will scream she’d given the order for her orderlies to rush in, and within seconds they had Hannibal secured, drugged and torn from on top of Will’s body where he had been _eating_ him.

              But as awful as that was, it paled in comparison to the horror of what she saw when she looked at Will.  He was destroyed; his body utterly ruined, chunks of flesh missing from every part of him, oozing blood.  Every inch of him was smeared red.  Her eyes wandered down to between his legs and then she adverted them quickly, her face turning pale as she tried not to wretch.

              But the most disturbing part of it was Will’s face.  He lay, not struggling, looking absolutely serene.  His eyes were closed, probably because he’d fainted.  But his _expression_.  He looked blissed out; almost as if he was high on some amazing drug, or had just had the best sex of his life.  She couldn’t comprehend it, she couldn’t face it, and so she barked orders for him to be taken to the infirmary and stormed off as fast as she could, shaking from the horror of it all, guilt clawing at her because _she had known better_.

              She instructed Hannibal to be kept sedated and restrained.  A hospital bed with restraints was brought to his room and his wrists and ankles were tied securely, an IV inserted into his arm to keep the sedatives flowing.  She was never going to make a mistake like this again.

              After everything had settled, and the photographs of the room and of Will and of Hannibal’s blood-drenched mouth had been taken, and Will had been bandaged and the paperwork had been filed, she walked to the infirmary and paused at the door.  Steeling herself and straightening her jacket, she walked in and saw the night nurse hunched over her desk, continuing the stack of paperwork that Will was no doubt causing.

              “Hello, Director.” she said, turning in her chair to face her.  She glanced over at Will, immediately guessing why Alana was there.

              “He’s stabilized.” she said.  “We gave him a transfusion, though surprisingly he didn’t need very much considering the amount of blood he appeared to have lost.  We also gave him some pain medication, and all the wounds have been bandaged for now.  He will need skin grafts, and my supervisor has recommended he be transferred to a hospital with the facilities to do that.”

              Alana hardly listened to the words, nodding blankly until she heard the words _transferred to a hospital_.

              And then it all made sense.

              Part of the reason she’d agreed to the visitation was because of how she had found Hannibal and Will, together as lovers in the same bed.  Part of her had believed Hannibal would somehow be less dangerous to Will, because he cared about him.  And she’d been half correct.

              Cared about him, yes.  Less dangerous?  No.  This was, no doubt, Hannibal’s attempt at getting Will free.  To get him out of the BSHCI, into a regular hospital with minimum security, where he would _easily_ be able to escape.

              She clenched her fist tightly.

              There was nothing she could do about it now. 

              “I’ll begin making phone calls in the morning.  You said he’s stable for the night?”

              “Yes, Director.  I’m monitoring his vitals.  If they destabilize I will call for an ambulance.”

              Alana nodded once more.

              “Yes, of course.” she said, and turned and left.

              She never actually walked up to Will to check on him.  She couldn’t bring herself to do it.

 

* * *

              Hannibal’s eyes stared up at the ceiling of his cell, his gaze wandering to the sky through the window above him.  Now and then he twitched his fingers, reassuring himself that they moved perfectly at his command, the sedative doing little more than making his vision a bit fuzzy.  He watched the sky become dark and then waited as the moon crept its way across his vision, bringing a smile to his face as he thought of one of Will’s visits to him, so many years ago.

              Oh, how things had changed since then.  How glorious Will had become.  How beautiful they were together.  Now he only bided his time as he felt his power returning to him.  Just a few more moments.  Hannibal breathed in and out steadily as he watched his vision clear and felt the strength of his muscles grow.  He lifted his head and observed his arms darken, and then blacken.  First it spread through his veins and then spidered across his skin, tiny spikes of blackness branching as they grew, until it enveloped him entirely.

              Hannibal tilted his head back as he felt his antlers begin to grow, pushing their way up through his skull as his hair absorbed into his skull, leaving his head bald and black.  His antlers snapped and cracked as they grew, stretching above the end of the bed, while the rest of Hannibal’s body lengthened, his legs stretching as his clawed feet pierced through the cheap canvass shoes.

              When he was fully himself again he rose, snapping the chains of the restraints as if they were thread.  With his claws he swiftly sliced them off his wrists and ankles and then tore the remaining shreds of his clothing away.  He turned to the glass wall that had held him prisoner too many times and stood before it, poised and relaxed.

              He opened his mouth, and with a great roar too high-pitched for humans to hear, Hannibal shattered the glass.  It rained down like chunks of ice, cascading to the floor in heaps that tinkled like jewels. 

              When it settled, Hannibal stepped over it, the invulnerable bottoms of his clawed feet unbothered by the shards.  He then turned towards the camera that was always pointed at his cell, gave Alana a good, long look with his piercing white eyes, and opened his mouth to scream again.  This time it was an electromagnetic wave, rendering all the cameras within range useless.  Still undisturbed by any conflict, he walked calmly out into the hall and towards the infirmary.

 

* * *

              Will heard the door being ripped off its hinges and tossed into the hall, and his heart began to race. He tilted his weakened head and saw his beautiful monster step through it and straighten, skin as black as the night stretched across unimaginably powerful muscles, tall antlers rising proudly up to the ceiling, which they destroyed as he stalked forward.  The florescent lights flickered where he knocked them from their supports, and Will gazed, besotted, as those brilliant white eyes met his across the room.

              Then the night nurse screamed, and Hannibal’s hunger overtook him.  He turned and dove his teeth directly into her face, the sound of her skull crunching mixing with the last whimpers of her voice.  His claws dug into her shoulders to tear her clothes away, as if he were peeling the rind off a fruit.  Will listened to the sound of his monster consuming; the squishes of his tongue as they sucked in the blood, the crunch of bone as his teeth snapped them like carrots. 

              Will lay still as his lover fed, eyes darting over his form, _feeling_ the power of Hannibal’s magic blossom as he consumed his meal.  When he was finished, all that was left of her were her shoes and shreds of scrubs, drenched with blood, and a puddle of bodily fluids on the floor. 

              He turned and was beside Will with inhuman speed.  He brought his teeth up to his own wrist and sliced it, the black blood pouring out of his skin, falling across Will’s chest.  He held it up to Will’s mouth and he opened it, sealing his lips around the wound and sucking down the magical liquid.

              He felt it begin to work immediately.  The pain he had just begun to feel faded, overrun by pleasure instead.  Strong life bloomed through his body, rushing to his wounds as they healed beneath his bandages.  Everything that had been missing grew back, the feeling intensely strange but not unpleasant.  Will pushed Hannibal’s wrist away and sat up, curling his fingers around the bandages to rip them off as they now itched like crazy.  Hannibal helped him, his claws slicing the tape that held the bandage around his crotch away, revealing a perfectly new, healthy, and interested cock.

              Hannibal met his eyes and grinned.

              “Is your hunger for me ever sated?” he whispered, not waiting for an answer as he pressed their lips together.  Will groaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck, their naked bodies pressing together, entirely different and yet both just as eager.

              “Now let us leave this horrific place, and return to our love.” Hannibal whispered softly.

              “Do you think it’s okay?” Will asked, the first hint of fear touching his voice since they had come together again.

              “Do not fret, my sweet Will.  Our precautions were excessive.”

              Will nodded, shaky, and slipped from Hannibal’s arms so that he could free them.  He walked towards the wall that had a lone window in it; a small rectangle at the top, as they were mostly below ground-level.  He reached out his claws and began to dig, against the concrete wall, scraping it away as if it were mere sand.  Concrete dust fell into piles beneath his hands, then soil as he breached the wall.  He dug a ramp up through the dirt, emerging outdoors in a hole at the top, and beckoned for Will to follow him. 

              Once Will’s feet touched the wet grass and cool earth he paused to take a long inhale of the fresh night air.  He tilted his head to look up at the sky and saw the moon, and the stars, and felt the breeze brush past his face.  They were free.

              Then Hannibal turned and scooped Will up into his arms.  With speed that was utterly supernatural he ran, leaving the BSHCI far behind them in seconds, and Baltimore itself behind in less than a minute.  Will sighed into the shoulder of his lover with relief; they would never return to that hellish place, because they would never make the mistake of being caught ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

              Will stretched his back out over the soft leaves, the branches of the nearly-bare trees above him reaching out black beneath the dark night sky.  A pair of antlers came into his vision, followed by a pair of black claws that dug into his shoulders, pinning him to the forest floor. 

              The air was brilliantly cold; the tendrils of winter beginning to wrap their way around the base of the trees, but Will felt none of it.  He was inundated with Hannibal’s magic now; the dry spell they had gone through while locked up long cured. 

              Sharp teeth and a black tongue curled their way over Will’s lips, nipping at them to draw blood, though the wounds closed within seconds.  Hannibal saw to it that Will was as immortal as he was, feeding him both from his own blood and from his hunts themselves.  Hannibal reached into the mutilated corpse beside them and tore out a kidney, long tendrils of coagulating blood stretching with it as he moved it to Will’s mouth.

              “Eat.” he said, and gazing into those beautiful white eyes, Will opened his mouth and let Hannibal feed him.  He closed his teeth around the flesh and bit, the flavor as delicious to him as it was to Hannibal; a delicacy that he was honored to be given.  Hannibal ate the other half, and when their lips met they swallowed, the blood of their meal mingling on their lips as they tasted each other.

              Above him, Will felt Hannibal’s body lower to crush him to the earth and he moaned, tilting his head upward.  His erection sprang to life and Hannibal grinned into his neck, letting his tongue slip out to snake over it, making Will shudder.  Hannibal began to rock against him, rubbing the crease between his legs over Will’s erection until he groaned.  Hannibal sat up and straddled him, raking his claws down across Will’s chest, slicing his skin and bringing the drops of blood that collected on his claws to his lips to drink.

              Will felt Hannibal open above him, and his cock slipped into the warm, fleshy entrance that only opened for Will Graham. 

              “Are…you sure?” Will whispered, his voice hoarse with desire.  “The last time nearly got us killed.”

              Hannibal gazed down at him, besotted and taken, and reached a hand to caress Will’s cheek.

              “We have learned our lesson.  No one shall find us now, in the midst of the deep forest.”

              Will turned his head to the side and pressed a kiss to Hannibal’s palm, and then he felt Hannibal’s muscles squeeze around his cock.  With a groan Will began to rock up into him; after all, he was only a man.  Warm pleasure spread into his balls and up into his body, permeating him, soaking him through.  Will moved his hands over Hannibal’s thighs and hips and chest, feeling his lover, needing to be close.

              Dazed with lust they both rocked into each other, Will’s hands rising to clasp Hannibal’s black hips.  Heat sizzled into his blood and Will fucked, rising his hips in rhythm with Hannibal’s rocking, their bodies coming together repeatedly for their pleasure.  He gazed over Hannibal’s body, admiring his lithe form, his sinewy muscles, the distinction of veins in his neck.  How his head was tipped back in ecstasy, his antlers nearly pointing downward as he raised his teeth to the sky.

              A low, deep growl rose up from Hannibal and shuddered the trees around them, permeating through Will’s body, making him glow warm despite the cold.  His cock was massaged by powerful muscles and pulled into Hannibal’s body and he felt his orgasm near.  With a cry that echoed through the forest Will came, desire and lust spreading through him as his body trembled.  He released his seed into his monster and felt him shiver above him, until he snarled from the intensity of his own orgasm and yanked Will’s body close to himself with his arms.  Hannibal’s claws dug sharply into Will’s back as he trembled with ecstasy, pinning them together as their breaths panted in the cold air of the forest.

              They settled on the forest floor and lay together for a long time, Hannibal stroking his claws softly through Will’s hair as he studied his face. 

              “How is she?” Will asked, still in a post-coital, dreamy haze.

              “Just fine.  The same as yesterday.  Nearly ready.”

              “I want to see.”

              Hannibal nodded and sat up, and with the wave of his hand, a nest that had been unseen became visible.  Will crawled to the side of it; large branches woven together, filled with soft leaves and the fur of the wild animals they ate when humans were too long to come by.  The egg that nestled in the center was large enough to indeed hold a human-like baby, and the shell was growing clearer by the day.  Inside, Will could see their offspring, curled like a fetus, black like Hannibal, tiny nubs on her head where its antlers would be.

              Laying the egg had taken nearly all of Hannibal’s strength.  It had stripped him of every drop of his power, leaving him weak and vulnerable for weeks afterward.  Their mistake had been to rest within human civilization.  Will had taken care of Hannibal the only way he knew how, which meant shopping for groceries, getting seen by a security camera, and being apprehended by Jack and Alana.

              They knew better this time.  Will was a far more skilled hunter, and they were prepared for another.

              “Once she hatches, she will need to eat immediately.” Hannibal said, turning to the half-eaten corpse that lay where they had just made love.  “And it should be fresh.”

              “Only the freshest for our daughter.” Will said.  “You rest; I’ll go hunt.”  He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Hannibal’s lips, then rose and stepped out of the bubble that hid them from the world and headed towards civilization, a beast in his own right, doing all he could to ensure the safe arrival of another monster into the world.

             

             

             

             

 

 


End file.
